


“So why did I have to punch that guy?”

by SanaVenus



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Samezuka Spirit Week.</p>
<p>I apologise if this seems more Nagisa than Rin, it wasn't my intention</p>
            </blockquote>





	“So why did I have to punch that guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I haven't written anything for Free in ages, and I'm hoping this is MUCH better than my last thing. If it's not obvious this is after Season 1 and before season 2

Nagisa had made a habit of showing up at Samezuka whenever he felt like it, if Rin was lucky he got a message the second Nagisa headed his way, but just as often the blonde materialized out of nowhere. Rin was back to being friends with the guys from Iwatobi so Nagisa liked to show up to make sure Rin wasn’t falling back into old habits, especially since he was still in trouble after the switching teams fiasco. 

Today was a day where Nagisa had an unplanned visit, he figured he’d crash into Aiichiro, borrow a jacket and slip into practice to surprise Rin. He’d done it before once, and Aiichiro had been less than pleased but the blonde had pulled it off anyway. By this point even Seijuro didn’t care that Nagisa loitered around, he was very good at pretending to be one of the students so he figured as long as he wasn’t going to get everyone in trouble, why stop Rin’s friend hanging around, especially as it had been one of the only things that had cheered Rin right up after the Swim meet Fiasco.

When Nagisa arrived, clad in Aiichiro’s team jacket, he found Rin in the midst of a heated conversation. Nagisa listened quietly to what was going on. 

“You know your sister’s quite the looker; I’m thinking of going for her, what do you think Matsuoka?” The other male asked the red head, Nagisa waited for Rin to lash out but the male was more subdued than usual. 

“It’s really not my place to say,” Rin mumbled out, the other male laughed. 

“That conversation with Captain Mikoshiba really put you in your place didn’t it. Can’t have you running around upsetting your other team mates, can we?” The male taunted. 

Rin didn’t make any reply. 

“Can we Matsuoka?” The male repeated.

“No…” Rin mumbled again. 

Nagisa watched in somewhat disbelief, he couldn’t really imagine that Mikoshiba wanted Rin to put up with being bullied just because he made a stupid mistake, that didn’t fit the image Nagisa had of Mikoshiba at all. However Rin continued to just sit and take whatever the other male was dishing out. 

Eventually Nagisa became fed up. Nagisa came out of his hiding place catching Rin off guard, but catching the other male more off guard as he made a swing at the bigger male’s face knocking him off balance as he never saw it coming. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Rin asked starting to freak out. Nagisa grinned cheerfully. 

“Saving the day, duh.” 

“Shit, I’m telling Mikoshiba.” The other male started, Nagisa turned to him still with a smile. 

“Oh? You’re going to tell him you were bullying Rin? And trying to get with Gou? Mikoshiba will totally love that I’m sure. You haven’t forgotten that he’s smitten with her right?” Nagisa asked. The male faltered. “Don’t worry I’ll be sure to fill him in completely.” 

“Uh…” The male stuttered.

“He’s probably not bluffing…” Rin stated, “I don’t think I’ve ever known him to bluff…” 

“Shit…” The male mumbled again before hurrying off. 

Nagisa smiled and turned back to Rin, “So Rin-Rin, why did I have to punch that guy?” Nagisa asked. 

Rin faltered slightly. “Let’s talk about it later. We should talk to Mikoshiba first, or that guy’s going to tell him I punched him.” 

“Gotcha.” Nagisa agreed and the pair hurried to find Seijuro. 

Seijuro listened quietly to Nagisa explain the situation, deciding he’d do it because Rin was more likely to sugar coat it. 

“Hazuki as much as I appreciate you saving this idiot, in future please do not attend practices you aren’t supposed to be a part of.” Seijuro explained Nagisa nodded, then he turned to Rin. “Rin I know I said to be less reckless, that does not mean, ignore it when someone is bullying you. If the other team members are being mean to you I expect you to tell me, just like I expect them to tell me when someone is being mean to them. Understand? You’re still part of the team.” Seijuro explained, Rin nodded and mumbled out an apology which just made the other two males groan. “That’s not something you should be apologizing for.” 

“Ah S-“ Rin started but Nagisa quickly covered his mouth. 

“Let’s stop it there before you apologize for something stupid. Miko-Chan I’m going to now abduct Rin-Rin for the rest of the day. I’ll return him later, please have someone prepare to cover for him.” Nagisa said cheerfully taking Rin’s hand and pulling him away before either could protest. 

Nagisa lead Rin all the way to Nagisa’s favourite café, much to Rin’s disappointment. “Why are we here off all places?” Rin asked.

“Ah right you don’t like sweets. I’m sure there’s something you’ll like.” Nagisa replied nonchalantly. Rin sighed lightly. 

“Sooo Rin-Rin, why did I have to punch that guy?” Nagisa asked again. Rin frowned slightly, there was no more avoiding the topic. 

“As you’re aware I got into big trouble after the swim meet. They took me back, but Mikoshiba gave me quite a talking too. He basically told me to keep the rest of the team happy. No one was happy with my previous behavior. Unfortunately it seems like some people starting taking advantage of that situation… I guess I didn’t put enough thought into it… I mean obviously, Mikoshiba wouldn’t have wanted me to put up with them being jerks, but I was just too worried. I already thought I’d blown my shot, so I was scared to speak up…” Rin explained 

Nagisa pouted. “There’s more than one? Do I need to go and sort them out? Should I bring in Mako-chan?” He asked Rin smiled slightly. 

“Oh man, Makoto would be so pissed don’t tell him. Although it would be fun to see him scare them a little.” Rin replied, Nagisa giggled.

“Oh man yeah, Mako-Chan can put on that stern face and scare the whole lot! You’re right though he would be mad at you. I’m mad at you too. Haru-Chan would be mad too! As long as you’re good and report things next time I won’t tell on you. But you have to take care of things.” Nagisa explained. Rin nodded. “Okay, now you’re buying so let’s order~”


End file.
